Patch panels are typically horizontally mounted in server cabinets. The patch panels, however, occupy valuable rack unit space between the cabinet rails. Thus, it is desirable to mount a flat patch panel vertically along the side of standard server cabinets used in data centers. Data centers generally include server cabinets that are 24 inches wide, however, there are no specific cabinet dimension standards that cabinet manufactures must follow. Thus, the distance between the rear mounting rails and the rear doors and between the rear mounting rails and the side panels of the server cabinets may vary from cabinet to cabinet.
As a result, there is a need for an expandable mounting bracket that is capable of vertically mounting a patch panel to various server cabinets.